


某人点梗

by miaolegelalegemi



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 浴室 旗袍 咬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaolegelalegemi/pseuds/miaolegelalegemi
Summary: 激情码字，没有逻辑，爽就对了
Relationships: 良堂
Kudos: 6





	某人点梗

“你这都从哪来的？”  
孟鹤堂已经换好了衣服，此刻正以 一个称得上是“扭捏”的姿势站 在周九良眼前。 周九良将浴缸内放满了热水，伸手 进去试了试水温，觉得可以了才直 起身回头，从头到脚打量着他孟 哥：孟鹤堂的身上穿着一身长款的 女式旗袍，孔雀蓝的缎面，脖颈处 和大腿的盘扣处点缀着几朵碎花， 连接两处的是弯曲细嫩的树枝图 案，蜿蜒的树枝本意要勾勒出女性 纤细的腰身，而此时在孟鹤堂身上 也显现出了相同的效果。  
周九良的视线顺着大腿处的盘扣继续往下移，那长款旗袍看似将那 人的身体挡得严严实实，实际那开 叉处快要高过人的胯骨，孟鹤堂稍 一动做便能将他那细嫩白皙的长 腿暴露在周九良视线里，于是他扭 捏着夹紧双腿，手也在旗袍的开叉 处挡着，妄图能把这春光遮一遮。  
“过来，孟哥。”周九良不经意滚 动喉咙吞了吞，眼中是如同洪水般 汹涌的欲望，他朝孟鹤堂伸出手 道：“说好了今天任我玩的。”  
孟鹤堂顿感红了脸，被亲手养大的 孩子视奸这一事实让他浑身止不 住地颤抖着，羞耻与兴奋同时用上 大脑，挑拨着他的神经，他蹬掉为了配合旗袍而穿上的高跟鞋，赤着 脚一步一步打着颤向周九良走过 去。  
周九良没给他孟哥太多走动的时 间――主要也是他自己忍不住 了――他拽住孟鹤堂的手把他拉 入怀中，双臂箍紧那人细瘦的腰 身，低下头张嘴含住他柔软的唇 瓣，同时一用力将孟鹤堂整个人抱 起，转过身放进了温度刚好的水 中。 “呜. . . . . . 呜呜. . . . . . ”孟鹤堂被周九 良吻得直喘，从腿上传来的水的温 度更是让他舒服得从喉咙里发出 呜呜咽咽的哼叫声。  
周九良吻够了那人的唇后便将孟 鹤堂抱起，让他坐在浴缸的边缘， 自己则跪下身来直奔主题，直接隔 着沾了水的旗袍向孟鹤堂下身那 处吻去。孟鹤堂被突如其来的触碰 惊得喊叫出声，双手不自觉地发力 抠住浴缸的边缘，脚趾也蜷缩起来 在温热的水中微微晃动。 周九良带着茧子的双手游走在孟 鹤堂的臀腿间，他毫不吝惜自己的 力道，享受着孟鹤堂臀部与大腿带 给他的肉感；他分开孟鹤堂的双 腿，旗袍因为沾了水紧贴在那人的 腿上，随着分开的动作也将孟鹤堂 私密的地方显露在周九良的眼前。  
周九良撩起盖在孟鹤堂那处的衣 料，抬眼看了他孟哥羞红的脸后轻 笑一声，便低头埋在他孟哥的温柔 乡间尽情地品尝起那里的甜蜜。 他孟哥的身体他最清楚，他孟哥心 里所想他也清楚；他孟哥爱他爱到 无法自拔，光是在情事中被他看上 一眼便湿了私密之处。那根可怜的 小东西早就抬起头来出着水儿，此 刻被周九良一看更是伴随着主人 抑制不住的呻吟声越发精神。周九 良平稳了一下自己不经意间急促 起来的呼吸，张嘴把孟鹤堂那滴着 糖水的肉棒含在口中。  
“啊啊啊啊. . . . . . 啊啊啊啊！！！九良啊啊. . . . . . ”孟鹤堂徒然仰起头大口 呼吸起来，下体处传来的快感刺激 着他的大脑，他仿佛被周九良抓住 了自己身体中的每一处神经，而那 些 神 经 都 变 成 了 周 九 良 的 玩 物――就像现在的他自己――随 着这个他深爱的人的挑逗不断扩 张着，带给他最刺激最舒爽的感 受。  
“啊. . . . . . 九良. . . . . . ”平静下来的孟 鹤堂才发现自己不知何事已释放 出来，他的周九良用双手全数接住 那些白浊，像是品尝什么珍宝一般 一下下用舌头舔入口中。听到孟鹤 堂呼唤的周九良抬起头，看着他孟哥意乱情迷地眼神： “孟哥，你可太棒了。”


End file.
